


Bad Guys Die Twice

by paynesgrey



Series: Grave New World [3]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Action, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire shoots one Peter, but she must use Molly to find the other. "I am Become Death" exposed universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Guys Die Twice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene I cut from my Big Boom story "The Devil and Her Treasures" but kept it because I liked the character study in it.

“Bingo,” Claire said, rushing behind the corner of the alley where one of Peter’s biggest paintings was on display. She shot a glance to both Knox and Daphne. “They’re mine. Rene, you’re with me. Knox, Daphne, stay clear unless I need help.”

“We can’t use our powers with him around,” Knox said glancing at Rene, and Claire glared at him.

“Well, then stay here then,” she hissed at him. “I probably don’t even need you.” She quickened her pace as Rene veered off in another direction to corner them both from the other exit. “What do you know, I was right. He did go back in time after the other Peter.”

She charged after them, immediately taking down the Peter she recognized, the one with the scar. When the younger one recognized her, he was horrified. His expression stopped her for a moment, and he looked at her with such shock and disappointment. It was fresh, new, and his eyes could tell her everything. This Peter couldn’t believe that she would shoot him - _kill_ him no less. This Peter couldn’t understand how she could come to this.

After that momentary lapse, Claire lifted her gun and he knew better to run. She was not _his_ Claire. She was not going to show him mercy.

Rene cornered him at the other end of the alley, but he fought back, taking him out of completely by knocking him out with a garbage lid. Without Rene conscious, Claire took aim and continued to shoot, knowing Peter could still use his powers.

Claire followed Peter, and when he was out of range and she was out of bullets, she cursed in frustration and went back to check on Rene. They lumbered back to the dead body, and Claire called for Knox and Daphne, who were on their way to pick them up - along with the now finally dead Peter.

xxxxx

“This is bad! Two Peters! This is bad isn’t it? Bad, bad,” Daphne said, pacing around the room. Behind her she could Peter’s dead body in the corner of her eye, unable to fully heal after she put a post-mortem bullet in the back of his head. Or so she hoped.

“Yeah we have orders,” Knox said. “Kill Petrelli.”

“It’s obviously easier said than done,” Daphne said.

“Not if we use Molly,” Claire said, approached her calmly. “Molly can find Peter anywhere in the world.” Knox nodded, and Claire was happy for his support. Daphne, of course, looked uneasy.

“You know it’s not that simple,” Daphne replied annoyed.

“Why not? If you don’t ask her,” Knox said threateningly. “I will.”

“I’m not afraid of you,” Daphne approached him.

“Yes, but you are afraid of Peter,” Claire said, and Daphne looked uneasy again, with Claire knowing just which buttons to push. It was obvious that Daphne didn’t want to use Molly; she was her adoptive daughter after all, and she was protective of her. Knox would never really do anything to hurt her, but Daphne knew he’d still try to threaten her anyway, hoping to carry weight.

But the look in Daphne’s eyes told her everything. Peter was much worse. He’d killed hundreds of people, some of them children that were Molly’s age. It was one of the reasons why Daphne took the Pinehearst job, so she had a reason to protect her family - to keep them safe. Now that she had a baby to take care of, she was even more anxious about Peter knowing about her and her family and taking her out.

It wasn’t long before Daphne buckled and would ask Molly. Claire didn’t know why they never used Molly before. Though, Molly’s fear of Sylar had kept the child from being cooperative. Also, Claire figured that Peter was good about getting around Molly’s power. He knew about her, and he must have trained himself to work around her abilities. It would have been moot to use the girl, and for all Pinehearst’s ambitions, they weren’t going to force a little girl to help them. At least, that was what her father the President had said.

This past Peter, however, wasn’t as skillful nor as trained. Claire supposed this Peter wouldn’t even consider Molly Walker a threat at all, so it was a perfect chance for them to use her. Plus, they were running out of precious time. They were so close; they had to use her.

The past Peter, Claire thought, will be even easier to kill than his future self.


End file.
